The Truth Behind the Mask
by snowbeam12
Summary: A one-shot on who is behind the mask of Hawkmoth and how he will react to who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. I promise the story is better than the review. Leave a review on what you think. Xsnowbeam12X


Enjoy this little one-shot

The Truth Behind the Mask

A young blue haired girl sat in front of a small sowing machine as she worked a fabric in each direction. She blew a loose strand of hair that had come loose from her bun out of her face. She was silent, not noticing the blur of blonde and black as she worked on pulling a push pin from the fabric.

"What are you doing?" someone asked, whispering in her ear. She screamed, jumping and swung around to punch whoever was behind her. The man easily caught her small hands in his. He looked down at her smiling as he carefully eased his grip and laced his fingers in hers.

"Adrien you scared me." She sighed, relaxing. She looked up at her blonde haired, green eyes husband. He laughed and leaned down carefully kissing her cheek.

"I didn't mean to. My father sent for us. He wants us to meet him at the restaurant for dinner." He mumbled. Marinette nodded and got up. She grabbed a simple blue dress that she had made herself and went to change. Adrien glanced down at what she had been working in. He smiled, realizing it was a small onesie.

Marinette stepped out of their bathroom and smiled, watching her husband standing there looking at the outfit she was making for their future daughter.

"Still feels unreal. Huh Chaton?" she asked with a small smile. She placed her hands on her stomach, thinking about the small life growing inside her. Adrien looked at her and flashed her a smile that only she ever saw. She laughed and walked over to the bed, grabbing her shoes.

Adrien was amazed, and thankful, that it never took Marinette too long to get ready to go out. They sat side by side in the limo, cuddling on the way to the restaurant. Adrien silently poked her nose, teasing her. She laughed and shook her head. Adrien looked at the ladybug earrings she wore and couldn't help but smile. He couldn't have asked for a better partner.

"I wish you two would cut it out. I'm going to lose my lunch." Plagg grumbled from his hiding spot. Marinette glanced at her purse were Tikki and Plagg both hid and smiled. The black cat kwami liked to act tough but she knew he was just a softy.

"Plagg leave them alone!" Tikki scolded. The ladybug kwami poked her head out of the bag and sent the young couple a smile before disappearing back inside. Marinette sighed and curled back up in Adrien's arms. He looked down at her and smiled.

"How did I get so lucky?" he whispered. Marinette laughed, knowing her was referring to his kwami being the god of bad luck and destruction. She only shrugged and leaned up, kissing his nose.

When they arrived at the restaurant Adrien helped her out and walked inside holding her hand. They both ignored the flashes of cameras, having grown used to it. Gabriel Agreste was sitting at a table in the middle of the crowded restaurant already waiting for them. Marinette gave her mentor and father-in-law a small nod of her head. He returned it with his usual cold look. Marinette sat on his right with Adrien next to her. She couldn't help but notice three extra chairs.

"Are we still waiting on someone?" she asked softly. It was always just the three of them.

"Yes. The mayor and his daughter. And a special guest." He stated as he picked up his menu and began to look over it. Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other confused. Adrien shrugged before he took a sip of the water in front of him.

After nearly an hour of waiting Marinette was starting to grow hungry. She glanced at her husband and noticed he looked annoyed. He leaned over to her.

"Go ahead and order something. Father won't be too mad once he finds out why you need to eat." He whispered. She nodded as he signaled the waiter over. Gabriel looked at his son and frowned.

"Adrien you know it is rude to order before the rest of our party is here." He reprimanded. Adrien ignored him and asked the waiter to go ahead and sat Marinette's order. Once he had walked away to take the order the kitchen he looked back at his father.

"She needs to eat." Adrien stated firmly before his father could speak a single word. Marinette glanced behind her and quickly turned back around, looking straight at her plate. Chloe and her father had both just walked in and were headed for their table. Adrien carefully took her hand in his. Even after Adrien had gotten married Chloe still tried to force herself upon him.

"Adrikins!" Chloe cried out. Adrien noticed she wore a fancy yellow dress and white heels. He rolled his eyes and looked down at Marinette silently. She had lowered her head. Gabriel looked at the blonde hair woman and frowned.

"Miss Bourgeois please refrain from screaming in a restaurant!" He snapped, glaring at girl. The mayor sighed and took a seat next to Gabriel while Chloe tried to sit next to Adrien. Before she could sit someone cleared their throat.

"That would be my seat." Someone stated. Chloe ignored them and went to sit down. Adrien gasped when she suddenly fell backwards, having the chair pulled out from under her. His eyes widened when he saw his brother, Felix Agreste. The blonde haired, olive green eyed boy stood there with a cold look on his face as he glared down at the mayor's daughter. Chloe frowned and stood up, brushing herself off. She took the seat next to her father, casting a glare at the eldest Agreste son.

"Felix. Thank you for joining us." Gabriel stated. He glared at the blonde hair girl again before looking at the menu.

"Order what you would like. The waiter will be around in a few moments." He muttered. Marinette had placed her hand on her husband's leg as he sat there staring at his brother. Everyone in Paris knew who Felix was. The eldest Agreste, the heir to the corporation who turned it down to take a full time career in modeling in America.

"Adrien close your mouth or you will get flies in it." Felix stated without looking up. Marinette covered her mouth to hide a laugh. When the waiter came to take their orders everyone but Marinette ordered. She was taking a sip of water when Chloe decided to speak up.

"Not going to eat Maritrash? Probably a good idea. You're looking a little chubby." She teased. Marinette gripped the glass in her hand and before anyone could react she'd broken it easily. Adrien jumped and looked at his wife. Marinette was glaring at Chloe, not caring about the water or the glass. Everyone at the table and the few tables around them was staring at her.

"Mari come on." Adrien whispered, carefully helping her up. He dusted the glass off her and glanced at his father.

"We'll be right back." He offered softly before he led Marinette to the bathroom. He made sure there were no other girls before he locked the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly as he turned on the water. She nodded silently as she ran her hands under the water to wash away the blood from the small cuts. They had both gotten used to helping the other with cuts and blood from being Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien nodded and glanced at her dress.

"It's fine. Kind of glad I used to material that doesn't get wet easily." She sighed, grabbing several paper towels to dry what had gotten wet. Adrien stood looking at her.

"Mari…I know you're Ladybug and all but…maybe get so angry you break your glass with your bare hands isn't a good idea." He muttered, trying to lighten the mood. Marinette looked up at him and nodded a tiny bit.

"She just…she makes me so mad." She whispered, feeling lost. He nodded and leaned down, kissing her.

"Come on. We should get back. Your food is probably already there and you need to eat." He whispered, gently rubbing her growing stomach. She smiled and nodded. When they got back to the table Chloe had a smug look on her face. Marinette ignored her and sat back down just as the waiter walked over with her plate of soup and sandwich.

"Couldn't wait for the rest of us?" Chloe asked, trying to get another reaction out of her, "Maybe you are a pig." Adrien carefully took her hands and gave Chloe a warning glance. Felix glanced at the girl beside him and smirked. He kicked her in the leg, causing her to cry out in pain. They all looked at her and she quickly went quiet.

"I had wanted the news to be a family matter but seeing as she is here I guess it will get out sooner to the press than we wanted." Adrien stated, glaring at Chloe. She had looked up when she heard his voice.

"Marinette is gaining weight but not for the reason Chloe likes to pick about. No, Marinette and I would like to announce that…" he began glancing at his wife. She'd already passed the ultrasound to Gabriel with a smile. He stared at the small photo in his hands.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." He whispered. Felix looked at his brother and smirked.

"Congrats. Though I think you broke the old man." He whispered, joking. Gabriel still sat looking at the ultrasound. A small smile graced his normal frozen features. Marinette glanced at Chloe and noticed her shocked and angered look.

The rest of dinner went by in silence with hateful looks from Chloe and constant smiles from Gabriel and Felix. Adrien had relaxed, thankful that his father was excited for the newest member of their family.

For the first several months Marinette continued on as Ladybug. Her suit seemed to make her stomach look its normal size but she still felt comfortable and fine. One night during patrol Chat Noir sat on the ledge of the Eiffel Tower when Ladybug landed beside him. She carefully sat down beside him.

"What are you thinking about kitty cat?" she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Nothing really. Just about…certain things." He whispered. She laid her head against his shoulder, looking out at the peaceful city. He kissed her forehead before he glanced back down at the onesie he held in his hand. Ladybug had noticed it and sighed.

"Chaton I know you're worried about the baby and me but we're both fine. And I promise I'm being careful on patrols and I'm not doing anything my doctor wouldn't approve of." She whispered softly. He grumbled a tiny bit, causing her to frown. She looked at him.

"I know about the emergency room visit today Mari…" he whispered. She jerked her head up and looked at him. He still had his head hung as he stared at the onesie. Tears fell and dropped on the fabric. She touched his arm carefully.

"Chat…Adrien…I wanted to tell you but you were so busy with the photoshoot today I couldn't." she whispered. He jerked his head up and glared at her.

"But you trusted Felix to take you!?" he demanded. Hurt flashed across her face.

"Adrien it's not like that! His photoshoot was done. I didn't want to bother you. He offered to take me so I didn't go alone." She objected. Her hands rested on her stomach. She refused to cry as she sat there. Chat Noir stood up and began to pace, ignoring her pleads to calm down.

"Chat Noir stop this!" she snapped, standing up. She grabbed the railing, feeling dizzy from the fast movement.

"I need time to think." He growled, jumping off into the night. Ladybug stood there, staring after him. She sank to her knees and ran her fingers through her hair, trying not to cry. After waiting an hour for him to come back she decided to head home. She decided against going to the manor, not wanting to run into him, so she instead went to the bakery. Her parents were the only other people who knew she was Ladybug after they'd walked into her room one night when she stumbled in while she was still in high school. The trap door was unlocked so she slipped inside and clasped on her old bed, letting the tears fall.

A flash of pink signals the detransformation and that Tikki was just floating there, looking at her with sad eyes. Marinette only laid there crying harder as she curled up in a ball. Her parents ended up finding her fast asleep the next morning with the ultrasound clutched tight in her hand. Sabine sat next to her daughter after she had sat a plate of food down. Marinette only laid there, looking at it. Her eyes were tear stained and blood shot.

"It will be alright. Just give him time. The baby is alright. He's just hurting that it wasn't him who took you to the hospital when you were bleeding and in pain." She whispered. Marinette nodded as sat the plate on her small nightstand.

"Thanks mama." She whispered. Tom stood on the stairs with his head poked through the door. He had a sad look, wishing there was something he could do.

"You just stay here as long as you like." He offered softly. Marinette nodded, watching as both her parents walked back down to the bakery.

For several days she just laid in bed, staring at her phone. Adrien hadn't called her or texted since he'd stormed off and she was starting to worry. Tikki sat on the pillow next to her, nibbling on a cookie as she watched her chosen. She had refused to let her transform into Ladybug, not wanting to chance losing the baby. Marinette jumped when her phone suddenly went off. She gulped when Gabriel's face popped up on her screen, signaling he was calling. She slowly answered it.

"H-Hello?" she asked softly. She heard a sigh from the other line.

"Marinette I understand you and Adrien are fighting but you are in charge of the fall line. I'm not asking you to come back to the manor but I am asking you to at least finish the line and email it to me." He stated. The line went dead before she could say anything.

*At Agreste Manor*

Felix sat on the couch in his room, reading a book as his little brother paced around the room. Plagg sat on the desk, munching away at the camembert Adrien had given him. Felix had already figured out the identity his first week back.

"You would think she would have the decency to call me and at least tell me she's ok!" Adrien ranted as he paced. Felix looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Which one of you storm off?" he asked.

"Well I did. But that doesn't me she can just vanish." Adrien objected, looking at his brother before he continued to pace.

"True. However, have you texted her? Or called her? Cause from what I can understand and have heard she tried to say sorry for not pulling you away from the photoshoot. The photoshoot, might I add, that father would have killed you for ditching." Felix stated, going back to his book. Adrien stopped and looked at his brother. He knew full well that the only reason Felix had taken her was because of the photoshoot. The photoshoot that was to promote Marinette's line, her first line. He groaned and threw himself on Felix's bed.

"I am such an idiot." He muttered into the pillow.

"Yes. Yes, you are." Plagg muttered from his cheese. He had been even more cranky since Marinette and Tikki had left. Adrien knew it was because Tikki was his other half and the fact he had gotten used to waking up beside her didn't help his attitude when she was gone. Felix glanced at the kwami and shrugged. He'd gotten use to that kwami long before Adrien had received him.

"Why don't you go to her parent's bakery? She's probably there seeing as her only other best friend is in America on a journal internship." Felix suggested. Adrien nodded and went to get up to leave when there was a loud bang.

"AGRESTE! HOW DARE YOU KEEP ME FROM PUBLISHING THE STORY OF MY CAREER!" a man dressed in what looked like magazines and newspapers thundered. Adrien knew what story he was talking about. His father and the mayor had paid a lot of people to make sure the story of Marinette's pregnancy and near miscarriage didn't get out to the public.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien ordered. The black kwami was sucked into the ring as Adrien took the identity of Chat Noir. Felix had already run to inform their father of the akuma outside the front door. Chat Noir slipped out the window and ran along the fence surrounding the house. He landed behind the man who called himself 'The Truth.'

"Don't you know it's rude to publish people's secrets?" he sneered. The man turned around and gripped the pencil in his hand.

"How about The Truth show the world the identity of Chat Noir!" He growled, pointing to pencil at Chat. The black clad superhero jumped out of the way of a grey beam of light. Chat Noir quickly began to lead him away from the manor right as Marinette walked through the gate. She froze when she saw the akuma standing mere feet from her.

"Get out of here!" Chat Noir thundered as he jumped in front of her. Marinette stumbled backwards when he pushed her.

"Oooohhh do I spot a budding romance between Marinette Agreste and Chat Noir?!" The Truth stated, "A much juicer story than a simple pregnancy!" He aimed his pencil at her. She gasped and quickly ran out the gate while Chat Noir distracted him. She opened her purse and looked down at Tikki.

"Tikki I have to help him!" She pleaded. Tikki nodded and flew out of the bag.

"Just say the words!" the kwami stated.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette announced. Chat was battling the man when Ladybug landed beside him. He glared at his wife but didn't say anything. Ladybug and Chat Noir worked as a perfect team as the fought the akuma. They ended up in the park. Ladybug had just grabbed his pencil and gone to snap it when she felt dizzy and light headed. Chat Noir cried out, dropping the man and running to her side, catching her.

"Ladybug stay awake. Tell me where it hurts." He whispered, gently gripping her hand. She had a tight grip on his hand as she laid there crying. Neither of them paid any mind to The Truth as he stood up and grabbed his pencil. A pink butterfly mask appeared on his face.

 ** _Do it now! While their down! Bring them to me!_**

Chat Noir hissed, holding Ladybug close to his chest. His ring gave a small beep, signaling he had four minutes left. Ladybug groaned a tiny bit.

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt!" The Truth stated, holding out his pencil. Chat Noir knew he had no other choice and carefully stood up. They all three suddenly vanished and appeared in a dark room. A laugh echoed around the room, chilling Chat to the bone. He glanced down at Ladybug, noticing how quiet she had gotten.

"Well well well if it isn't the famous Luck Dou." Hawkmoth stated, stepping out of the shadows.

"You want to miraculouses? You'll never get them!" Chat Noir growled, holding Ladybug closer. He noticed how pale she had gone in just a short amount of time. Hawkmoth laughed and stepped closer. He knelt in front of the twenty-one-year-old and grab his chin.

"I always get what I want." He whispered. Chat Noir smirked when he tried to pry his ring from his finger. It didn't budge a single bit.

"Only the kwami or the chosen can take it off. I would think you of all people would know that!" he growled. Hawkmoth growled, becoming annoyed. A bright pink light suddenly filled the room causing Chat Noir to frown. He looked down at Marinette as the red mask faded away. He ignored Hawkmoth and didn't notice the villain suddenly jerk backwards like he had been burned.

"It can't be." Hawkmoth whispered, staring down at the blue haired girl. Tikki had sat on Marinette's stomach carefully and emitted a small red light.

"A-Adrien…" Hawkmoth suddenly whispered. Chat Noir jerked his head up and stared at the older man just as his transformation wore off. Hawkmoth sank to his knees beside the two adults. Adrien held Marinette closer, glaring at the older man.

"I just…I just want to make our family whole again." He whispered, letting his transformation fall. The purple butterfly kwami landed on the ground beside Plagg. The two kwamis only sat watching Tikki heal the small life inside her chosen. Adrien glared at his father.

"This whole time…the akumas…the hurting people…It was you?!" he demanded.

"Adrien please listen to me. I just wanted your mother back. I wanted to make our family whole again. When you brought Marinette into our home I felt like it was than the baby…I heard you and Felix talking about a miscarriage…I just thought." The older Agreste whispered, looking down at the woman he loved as a daughter.

"While I really want him to pay for what he did Marinette needs a doctor. I can only heal so much…she needs a doctor." Tikki interrupted.

Marinette was in the hospital emergency room for several hours. They had ended up having to do an emergency C-section. Adrien was in the waiting room with his father, brother and her parents. He stood pacing as he waiting for an information on his wife or daughter.

"Adrien everything is going to be ok." Tom sighed as he sat holding his wife's hand. Sabine looked at her son-in-law and nodded. They all looked at the door when the doctor emerged.

"Adrien Agreste?" he asked. Adrien quickly looked at him, fearing the worst.

"I believe your wife would like for you to meet your daughter." He stated, opening the door to let him go back to her room. Adrien didn't have to be told twice before he tore off down the hall. Marinette laid in the hospital bed in a hospital gown holding a bundle of pink blankets. He slowly walked over as she looked at him and smiled.

"Meet Emma Agreste." She whispered softly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Our family really is whole again." He whispered.

This is just something I decided to write because I got bored at school. I hope you like it. However…if you don't please keep the hateful comments to yourself. I would appreciate good reviews and comments and HELPFUL criticism to make the next one better.

Until next time

Snowbeam12


End file.
